


Запутанней проводов

by septakkord



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septakkord/pseuds/septakkord
Summary: Конец августа наступает незаметно, и Джош не ждёт чего-то необычного от нового семестра, пока в его комнату не заселяется парень, с которым он однажды переспал. И если отбросить незатихающую бурю внутри Джоша и безразличие со стороны Тайлера, всё не так уж и плохо.Или история о возведении стен, побеге от себя и простых человеческих взаимоотношениях.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	1. Защитная реакция

**Author's Note:**

> Читать на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7272055)

Нельзя сказать, что Джош не любит своего соседа по комнате, нет. Айзек — отличный парень, когда не напивается и не трахается дни и ночи напролёт, вынуждая Джоша болтаться в библиотеке. Айзека можно понять. Наверное. Молодость, гормоны, куча симпатичных студенток — а кто не устоит?

Поэтому Джош всегда с осторожностью заходит в их комнату: никто не знает, что он увидит в этот раз. Или кого. Однажды это была горячая брюнетка, прикованная наручниками к кровати, с Айзеком между её ног. Тогда они даже не заметили открывшуюся дверь — настолько были увлечены процессом. Ещё час Джош просидел снаружи.

— Чувак, это и моя комната тоже! — сказал он тогда Айзеку. Тот только пожал плечами.

— Да ты меня не беспокоишь.

Зато Айзек беспокоит Джоша.

Приоткрыв дверь и убедившись в отсутствии подозрительных звуков, Джош спокойно шагает вперёд. И удивлённо осматривается: кровать Айзека не застелена, с тумбочки выброшен весь хлам, банок пива тоже нигде не видно, стена — идеально чистая. Ни следа присутствия другого человека. Догадки одна за одной всплывают в голове, складываясь воедино только тогда, когда Джош выходит из комнаты и взгляд его падает на стикер с именем. Теперь дверь украшает только имя Джоша. Рядом же — пустое измазанное клеем местечко.

Джош как никогда счастлив. Он просто надеется, что новый сосед не окажется ещё большей занозой в заднице — переселиться в другую комнату, мягко говоря, проблематично.

Тетради отправляются в стол, футболки и рубашки — в шкаф, когда в дверях появляется чья-то сгорбленная спина. Этот кто-то пытается вкатить чемодан, зацепившийся за порожек, тянет безуспешно за ручку, так, словно от этого зависит судьба человечества. Джош замечает напрасные попытки прежде, чем парень успевает сломать дверь.

— Давай помогу.

Чемодан с грохотом закатывается в комнату. Мир спасён, все довольны. Парень вздыхает, отряхивает руки и наконец распрямляется. Он хочет сказать «Спасибо», но обрывается на последнем слоге, увидев Джоша.

— Тайлер?

Тот замирает в немом ужасе (или страхе? или удивлении?), не сводит глаз с Джоша. А когда же оцепенение спадает и срабатывает рефлекс «бей или беги», он громко выдыхает и выбирает второй вариант. Джош остаётся, ошарашенно глядя на хлопнувшую дверь.

— Невероятно...

~ * ~

— Посмотрите, пожалуйста, ещё раз. Должны быть хоть какие-то варианты.

Джош не хочет подслушивать: он не виноват, что оказался не в то время не в том месте.

— Мистер Джозеф, я повторяю: все комнаты распределены. Мы не можем переселить Вас.

— Пожалуйста...

Женщина устало смотрит на Тайлера, облокотившегося о стойку, разделяющую их, после чего возвращается к работе. Тайлер упирается головой о скрещённые руки, выплёвывает что-то едкое, заставляя женщину вновь поднять взгляд, на этот раз удивлённый. Он отрывается от стойки и (злой? отчаявшийся?) вылетает в коридор. Джош не успевает предугадать этот момент, и Тайлер врезается в него. Сцена повторяется — только с другими декорациями.

Пара реплик тоже добавлена.

— Не хочешь ничего объяснить? — задаёт резонный вопрос Джош.

— Не горю желанием, Джишва.

— Ого, ты даже имя моё запомнил!

Тайлер стремительно краснеет и, прежде чем ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, исчезает в направлении кафетерия. Джош не идёт за ним — возвращается в свою комнату. Одна неразобранная сумка ждёт его.

~ * ~

Тайлер возвращается ближе к полуночи: наверное, надеется, что застанет Джоша спящим и сможет прошмыгнуть незамеченным, однако удача определённо не на его стороне. Джош бодр и энергичен, готов к новым подвигам. Он не планирует ждать Тайлера, просто так выходит.

— А вот и ты, — Джош бросает телефон на кровать, вставая. Тайлер молчит, прожигает его недовольным взглядом, после чего плюхается на свою кровать. Делает вид, будто рядом никого и нет. Подбрасывает поленья в разгорающийся костёр, который вот-вот сожжёт комнату.

Джош продолжает:

— Я волновался, — нотки сарказма сливаются в едкую мелодию, — хотел уже звонить, вот только... кое-что вспомнил. О номере, что ты мне оставил тогда.

Деланое равнодушие трещит по швам, как и Джош. Как и Тайлер. Он поднимает взгляд, смотрит Джошу прямо в глаза — на пламя, бушующее из-за него.

— Я был несколько удивлён, когда мне ответила чёртова служба травли насекомых.

— А чего ты хотел? Кто вообще ждёт чего-то большего после обычного перепиха?

Джош ждёт. Не всегда, конечно, но с Тайлером игра стоит свеч. Тогда он действительно почувствовал нечто большее, чем обычная страсть или похоть. Притяжение, нарастающее приятное напряжение — искрящееся, занимающее всё пространство вокруг. Любовь с первого взгляда? Джош не верит в неё, но от чувств спрятаться не может.

— Честно говоря... тот раз был не таким уж и восхитительным, чтобы надеяться на продолжение, — замечает Тайлер между делом, словно говорит о погоде.

— Когда я втрахивал тебя в сидение машины, ты так не считал.

Это затыкает Тайлера. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, дать сдачи, ударить как можно больнее, отбив желание говорить с ним вновь. Но ничего не выходит. Пока у него получается только изображать рыбку, выброшенную на берег.

— Неправда.

Звучит не слишком убедительно.

— Ещё как правда! «М-м-м, Джош, сильнее...» — Джош зажмуривается, преувеличенно театрально стонет, пародируя Тайлера. — «М-м-м, да-а-а-а...»

— Прекрати!

Джош не продолжает: смущение, размазанное вместе со стыдом по лицу Тайлера, его более чем устраивает.

— И больше не говори, что тебе не понравилось.

~ * ~

Жить в одной комнате с горячим парнем не так уж и сложно. Жить в одной комнате с горячим парнем, с которым ты переспал, — вот настоящее испытание.

Октябрь наступает почти незаметно. Лёгкость и безмятежность — эхо сентября — остаются ещё на какое-то время, пока преподаватели не входят во вкус. Но даже тогда ничто не мешает наслаждаться студенческой жизнью. Кроме Тайлера. Тайлера, который занимает все мысли, который спит, ест, ходит, дышит рядом. Джош готов взвыть от несправедливости судьбы.

День начинается с недовольных взглядов, а заканчивается пожеланием приятных снов со стороны Джоша и полным игнорированием со стороны Тайлера. Пробить стену между ними — практически невозможно, все лазейки хорошо заделаны. Может, так даже лучше. Может, нужно больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть (смириться). Джош не знает. Он беззастенчиво выдыхает имя Тайлера, когда последним принимает душ, после краснея, прислоняясь лбом к синему кафелю — свидетелю его слабости. Сомнительные обещания выгнать Тайлера из головы так и остаются обещаниями, когда Джош в следующий раз крепко сжимает член и рвано дышит, представляя раскрытого и такого податливого Тайлера. Как тогда, в машине. Он извивался, насаживался на член Джоша, касался плеч, спины, рук, шеи — всего, до чего мог дотянуться. Поцелуи выходили смазанными и торопливыми, но страстными и нежными одновременно. Джош целовал его, плавно двигаясь, вкладывая в поцелуй всё, что только хотел, но не мог сказать.

Такое сложно навсегда забыть.

Иногда Джош жалеет, что оказался в том клубе. Что там оказался и Тайлер. Если бы не эта встреча, всё могло бы быть по-другому, однако...

Однако история не знает сослагательного наклонения.

Жизнь продолжается и даже становится лучше. Острые края сглаживаются, больше не режут, не впиваются под ногти и не рассыпаются песком на простыне. Джош сосредотачивается на учёбе, зависает с Марком в недорогом баре и даже заглядывается на симпатичных парней и девчонок — старается брать от жизни всё, хоть иногда и чувствует какую-то недосказанность.

Легче становится только тогда, когда Тайлер полностью исчезает из поля зрения. Джош реже сталкивается с ним: все первокурсники спешат познать прелести студенческой жизни, вот и Тайлер не исключение. Приходит за полночь, иногда появляется лишь на следующий день — измотанный и с головной болью. Умывается и спешит на пары, чтобы там хорошенько отоспаться. Джош не осуждает — сам был таким.

Вся (не)идеально выстроенная жизнь летит к чертям, когда Джош застаёт Тайлера с одной из студенток. Слава богу, дальше поцелуев они не заходят. Девушка стеснительно отворачивается, заметив Джоша, пока Тайлер одаривает его своим «опять ты» взглядом.

— Думаю, мне пора, — она спешно собирается и, напоследок чмокнув Тайлера, уходит. Градус напряжения нарастает.

— И какого чёрта ты тут забыл?

— Вообще-то это и моя комната тоже, — Джош всего лишь хочет взять скейт, но меняет планы, вызывая ещё большую волну раздражения. Он довольно плюхается на кровать в обнимку с ноутбуком.

С этого момента Тайлер осторожен, хотя Джош замечает его пару раз около общежития, зажимающего очередную студентку. Каждый раз — новую.

Ситуация повторяется через месяц, только на месте сексуальной девушки — наглый парень, прижимающий изнывающего Тайлера к кровати, уже расстегнувший ремень и готовый вот-вот стянуть штаны...

— Воу! — Джош вскидывает руки. — Чуваки, о таком предупреждать надо.

Парень подскакивает, отлипнув от Тайлера, пока тот недовольно вздыхает. В груди что-то неприятно сжимается, Джош чувствует себя лишним — хламом, что забыли выбросить. Лёгкая дымка заполняет комнату — сладковатая, отдающая сеном. Джош узнает этот запах. Дурь.

И действительно, тлеющий косяк лежит на тумбе, рядом — пачка презервативов. Самодовольный взгляд Тайлера говорит сам за себя. Стараясь не выдать... злость? разочарование? грусть? Джош непринуждённо выходит со скейтом в руке, пока внутри него догорает фитиль. Маленькая искорка стремительно ползёт к взрывчатке, напичканной желанием и горькой действительностью.

Он считает до трёх, после чего срывается:

— Блять!

Легче не становится.

~ * ~

— Брось, Джош, — говорит его лучший друг, Марк, — не зацикливайся на нем. Только время зря потратишь. И нервы.

Джош согласен на все сто. Переключиться — лучший выход: щёлкнуть выключателем и расстаться с липким чувством ревности. Кажется, так просто! Остаётся отыскать такой тумблер внутри себя.

Глоток пива — и Джош на шаг ближе к его обнаружению.

— Я и не против. Ты же понимаешь, всё не так просто. Пока он живёт рядом и таскает кого попало к себе, я связан по рукам и ногам.

— Паршиво, приятель.

Марк залпом допивает остатки пива.

— Ты же слышал о завтрашней вечеринке?

— Что-то смутно.

— Какой-то парень устраивает у себя дома. Говорят, это будет что-то грандиозное. Я иду, что и тебе советую.

Марк хлопает Джоша по плечу, прежде чем уйти, оставляя его наедине с недопитым пивом и ворохом мыслей.

~ * ~

Голая спина Тайлера — произведение искусства. Холст, который не создан для живописи. Она — последнее, что видит Джош перед тем, как заснуть. И проснуться с каменным стояком.

Тайлер, Тайлер, Тайлер... Не отпускает и во сне — издевается, дразнит. Детали ускользают, декорации крошатся, тогда как главный виновник не покидает указанного ему места. Хитро улыбается и протягивает руку, после чего исчезает, развеянный дребезжанием будильника.

~ * ~

Джош не раздумывает долго. Раздумывать и не над чем.

Биты грохочут уже во дворе, внутри — вихрь из пьяных тел, пробраться сквозь который почти невозможно. Можно лишь стать его частью.

—Хэй, а вот и ты! — Марк выуживает Джоша из толпы в более спокойное местечко, где никто не стремится его облапать. В руках — пластиковый стакан с чем-то... определённо алкогольным. Джош выхватывает его, делает глоток и морщится, радуясь, что плотно поел перед вечеринкой. Иначе его тут же унесло бы.

— Как ты это пьёшь?

— Без понятия, — Марк только беспечно улыбается.

Кажется, будто с каждой минутой количество людей растёт и растёт. Стены должны трещать по швам, но тем не менее они на месте. Как тонна алкоголя и кое-чего незаконного. Джош не лезет туда, он ограничивается странным напитком и блондинкой, весь вечер строящей ему глазки. В конце концов он отправляет все сомнения и проблемы обратно в кампус, а сам без капли стеснения предлагает девушке выпить.

Она милая. И смешная. И определённо нравится Джошу. А он — живёт здесь и сейчас, отправляет куда подальше бесконечные рефлексии, ревность, блядского Тайлера, засевшего глубоко в сознании. Воистину, алкоголь творит чудеса.

Она тактично отходит, говоря, что сейчас вернётся, — Джош не сомневается. Он собирается дождаться её. Вот только сначала хочет немного проветрить голову: духота невыносимая.

Кажется, на втором этаже есть балкон.

В комнату слева Джош зайти не решается: уж слишком очевидны стоны и едва сдерживаемые вскрики. В конце коридора — приоткрытая дверь, за ней, кажется, — никого.

Почти.

Джош тянется к ручке, когда слышит бормотание и чьи-то шаги. До его слуха доносятся любопытные слова, один из голосов — тот, что тише, — кажется подозрительно знакомым.

— Давай, вот так, пей до дна, детка. Тихо-тихо...

— Что... это?

— То, что вознесёт тебя до небес, Тайлер.

Тайлер?

Сначала он хочет уйти, но следующая фраза заставляет его застыть:

— Не надо, отвали...

— Да брось, тебе будет хорошо.

Слышится слабая возня, шорох одеяла и одежды. Протестующие возгласы Тайлера и странные обещания другого парня.

Джош не выдерживает. Влетает внутрь как шаровая молния — и уничтожает всё на своём пути.

Он хватает не успевшего опомниться парня за шкирку и отшвыривает от Тайлера. Прочь из комнаты, в задымлённый коридор — ослепший и тёмный. Разноцветное мерцание с первого этажа освещает ноги, лиц — не видно, кроме пламени в глазах Джоша, вот-вот готового сжечь этот дом дотла.

— Не вздумай. Лезть к нему, — он сжимает ворот рубашки того отморозка, не боясь порвать. — Ты меня понял?

Тот судорожно кивает и получает свободу. С судьбой не играет — ретируется вниз, ко всем, смешиваясь с толпой, как только ноги более-менее держат.

Тайлер — без футболки — сворачивается калачиком посреди огромной постели, посреди миновавшей его катастрофы, о которой напоминает сбившееся одеяло и стакан на тумбочке. Его мелко трясёт, глаза открыты и направлены куда-то вперёд. Он закрывает их на секунду, чтобы в испуге открыть вновь, когда его плеч касается что-то мягкое и воздушное.

— Тшш, это я, Джош, — он укрывает его пледом, присаживается рядом. Не решается дотронуться, боясь испугать ещё сильнее, однако рука непроизвольно опускается на плечо. Тем лучше: Тайлер, кажется, успокаивается.

— Тот мудак... с тобой ничего не сделал?

Тайлер отрицательно качает головой.

— Хорошо.

Джош не торопится уйти: даёт Тайлеру время, неважно, будут это минуты или же часы. Непривычно видеть его такого — запуганного и безнадёжно потерянного. Прежняя самоуверенность — теперь всего лишь горстка пепла. Или же спрятанное где-то далеко сокровище. Джош никогда не узнает. Не узнает, какой он настоящий, Тайлер Джозеф.

И был ли он им когда-нибудь.

— Спасибо.

Шёпот сливается с басами, грохочущими откуда-то снизу, но Джош его всё же слышит.

— Если бы не ты, завтра я мог и не проснуться.

Последние слова звучат почти отчаянно — их спасает чей-то возглас с улицы. Они теряются среди пушистого пледа и лёгкого запаха дури. Как и сам Тайлер. Он расслабляется, отдаваясь течению, больше не думает — голова чистая, как после амнезии. Готовая к новой жизни и новым ошибкам.

А затем всё смешивается в странном коктейле из безмерной благодарности, алкоголя и невероятной близости Джоша. Подсыпанный наркотик тоже играет роль.

Джош не сразу понимает, что происходит. Сначала он думает, что Тайлер пытается встать — обессиленный — падает на него случайно, не удержавшись. Но потом всё встаёт на свои места, когда ширинка Джоша слишком громко вжикает.

— Что ты делаешь?! — Тайлера он не отталкивает — перехватывает одну руку.

— Хочу отблагодарить тебя, — тот только глупо улыбается.

Все попытки удержаться на месте терпят крах, и Тайлер падает лицом в область паха Джоша. Тот глубоко вдыхает, не в силах выдохнуть, поджимает пальцы на ногах от разлетающихся по всему телу искр. Не об этом ли он мечтал?

Не совсем.

Он берёт лицо Тайлера, приподнимает, заглядывает в больные безумные глаза. Неестественно расширенные зрачки пугают — кажется, чёрный кружочек проглотил радужку и сейчас возьмётся за белок. Тайлер не в себе и завтра будет жалеть об этом. И точно возненавидит Джоша (и себя за компанию).

Приходится отстраниться.

— Тайлер, это не ты, — Джош стискивает зубы, усаживая Тайлера. Смотрит тому в глаза, пытаясь поймать намёк на осмысленность, но — безуспешно.

— Ты не знаешь меня настоящего. Я... не знаю.

Течение подхватывает его — он не сопротивляется, а потом начинает тонуть. Идёт ко дну, всё глубже и глубже, и глубже, и глубже, пока лживые желания, пьяные разговоры и показная симпатия (только чтобы трахнуть и забыть) не становятся фантомами, отголосками чужой жизни. Оторванной частью души, которую пришьют утром без наркоза.

— Давай-ка отведём тебя домой.

О дно он так и не ударяется.

Добраться до кампуса не так уж и просто. Это — их последний уровень, где Босс — мелкие камешки, заплетающиеся ноги Тайлера и тяжёлые двери. Джош получает серебро, пару раз чуть не уронив свою ношу. Он укладывает Тайлера на кровать, укрывает одеялом и надеется, что на этом его приключения и закончатся, однако... открывается бонусный уровень.

Тайлер мычит, несвязно что-то бормочет, перекатываясь с одного бока на другой, подтягивая ноги ближе к груди. Замирает, а потом отчётливо, на одном дыхании произносит:

— Меня сейчас вырвет.

Джош не успевает придумать ничего лучше, чем подвинуть картонную коробку из-под одежды ближе к кровати, когда Тайлер сжимает края матраса и опустошает желудок. Его выворачивает несколько минут, периодически отпуская. Слезинки скапливаются в уголках глаз, смешиваясь с испариной и размазываясь по всему лицу. Джош приносит Тайлеру стакан воды.

— Не надо...

— Давай. Нужно очистить организм.

Одного глотка хватает, чтобы всё началось сначала. Не сразу — постепенно, с чувства опустошённости и тревожности, мнимого успокоения, перечёркнутого плавно накатившей дурнотой, затем комом в горле и в итоге содержимым желудка в коробке. Джош придерживает Тайлера за плечи, кладёт ладонь на его горячий лоб, пока парень кашляет, давится, выворачивается наизнанку. Умоляет, обращается к несуществующим богам за спасением, но вместо этого выплёвывает всю скопившуюся желчь.

Ночь проходит неспокойно, хоть тошнота и отступает скоро. Тайлер лежит на боку, в любой момент готовый дёрнуться вперёд, чтобы не заблевать подушку, в голове пульсирует дерьмовенький бит, бьётся о стенки черепа, перерастая в гул. Монотонный, похожий на помехи, кромсающий ржавым лезвием. Пальцы Джоша, массирующие его голову, не приносят облегчения, но помогают заснуть. Джош же такой роскоши себе позволить не может, хоть и очень хочется. Его задача — следить за Тайлером, который вымотан настолько, что почти не шевелится.

В районе четырёх утра Джош без сил падает на свою кровать — не раздевается, разве что Вансы скидывает, отключается как от удара бутылки о голову, чтобы через четыре часа звон будильника ударил его так же.

Тайлер — сама безмятежность, если бы не болезненные синяки под глазами. Треск будильника не беспокоит его, в отличие от Джоша, который хлопает по пластмассовой кнопке почти мгновенно, чудом не роняя будильника, бросает короткий взгляд на Тайлера, в этот раз — не его спину — лицо: без притворной маски и грима. Только во сне он настоящий.

Джош снова отключается и просыпается только к обеду, картинка же — не меняется. Тайлер дрыхнет без задних ног и, судя по всему, очнётся не скоро. Делать нечего, пары успешно проёбаны, поэтому Джош потягивается и выходит на свежий воздух.

Курить хочется до чёртиков, проблема в том, что Джош не курит. А пора бы — соседство с Тайлером не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Единственное, в чём он не сомневается, так это в том, что не стоит делить одну комнату с бывшим, вот только Тайлер — не бывший: не пойми кто, левый парень из клуба, каких миллионы. Царапина на диске, от которой не избавиться, которая похоронила самое ценное. Тем не менее диск не ломается пополам, чтобы отправиться в урну. Джош любовно кладёт его на дальнюю полочку, в надежде, что тот когда-нибудь заработает.

(Но царапина никуда не исчезает).

Тайлер никуда не исчезает.

Он всё тот же: чуточку высокомерный и неуязвимый — но только для публики. Джош раз за разом режется о его грани — нешлифованное стекло, спрятанное в подарочную упаковку с идеально выглаженным бантиком и открыткой, с надписью «Не твой уровень». На деле ожидания крошатся как гнилые зубы, стоит приоткрыть коробку и увидеть не пофигизм, а глубокие переживания, не показную развязность, а стену из комплексов.

Джош не против — он любит необычное.

Когда он возвращается, Тайлер обнаруживается всё на той же кровати, только теперь сместившийся к стеночке и с открытыми глазами. Он не спеша садится, бросив (стыдливый?) взгляд на Джоша.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Бутылка воды падает рядом с Тайлером, и тот слабыми пальцами откручивает крышку, блаженно закатывая глаза, когда вода смачивает горло.

— Мне нужно отвечать? — оторвавшись, вздыхает он. Не нужно. Это всего лишь глупый вопрос, чтобы заполнить пустоту, Джошу и так всё понятно.

(Да ни черта ему не понятно).

— Расскажешь, кто это был?

Тайлер не ломается — отвечает сразу:

— Мой дилер. Теперь, видимо, бывший.

Джош только качает головой. Молчит. Говорить — нечего, Тайлер слушать не будет. Да и рвения особого нет, когда играешь в одни ворота. Постепенно выгораешь.

— Почему ты мне помог? Не думал, что после всего ты захочешь влезать в неприятности из-за меня. Многие бы наплевали и прошли мимо.

— Я не «многие». И мне не плевать, как бы сильно ни хотелось, хоть ты и сделал всё, чтобы меня оттолкнуть.

Нотки обиды всё же просачиваются наружу, пачкая гармонию, меняя тональность. Этот промах неуклюжим мазком проявляется на лице Тайлера, в и так потускневшем взгляде со звёздами на сетчатке, которые умирают, одна за одной (но ведь так не бывает — звезды мертвы, мертвы давно, все до единой. Сияющие трупы, что завораживают сотни, тысячи, миллионы, и никто — никто! — не хочет заглядывать дальше их очарования в самую глубь прогнившей души. Которой, быть может, никогда и не было).

— Я испугался тогда. Думал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, поэтому и дал левый номер, — голос Тайлера тихий, неуверенный, уязвимый. Джош, уже включивший ноутбук, не ожидает откровений, однако замирает, чувствует жжение в пальцах — старые раны — и тонкую струйку крови, стекающую прямо на клавиатуру — ещё один порез. Ещё одна грань. — Не хотел тонуть в этом омуте.

Джош умрёт от потери крови, если не послушает Марка. Если не оставит Тайлера в воспоминаниях. Если не перестанет поощрять свою зависимость.

Однако жгут затянут, а игла уже в вене.

— Ты мне небезразличен, Тайлер, — он поворачивается к нему, читает как книгу, теперь когда упаковка сорвана. И нет в нём ничего необычного, всё просто как дважды два и даже хуже. Ещё один ранимый мальчик, разрушающий все отношения до того, как кто-то сможет разрушить его. Банальные страх и неуверенность — вот что движет им. Но сердцу не прикажешь, поэтому Джош и принимает его.

Он садится перед ним на корточки, берёт за запястья, поглаживает виднеющиеся бирюзовые вены, в которых наверняка осколки мёртвых звёзд.

— И я не собираюсь бросать тебя после первой же ночи.

Тайлер хмыкает, едва заметно улыбаясь. Хочет что-то сказать, но не успевает: Джош привстаёт и подаётся вперёд, касается его губ, крадя весь воздух. Всё так же держит за запястья (скорее неосознанно, чем специально) пока Тайлер не падает на спину под его натиском. Несчастная голова Джозефа впечатывается в стену, он жмурится, шипит в поцелуй и всё же отстраняется, чтобы потереть ушибленное место.

— Дурацкая стена, кто её вообще здесь поставил? — возмущается Тайлер, заставляя Джоша рассмеяться, после чего перенимает инициативу и притягивает его за затылок для нового поцелуя.


	2. Сквозь стены

Дни уносятся далеко в ноябрь, время течёт, всё меняется, в какой-то степени и Тайлер. Однако во взгляде и касаниях всё ещё проскакивает неуверенность; сомнения, не выдранные с корнем, прячутся за очередной каменной маской. Возможно, последней на его лице.

— Стой-стой-стой, — Джош нехотя отрывается от Тайлера. Они полулежат на кровати, тишину заполняют летние хиты, крутящиеся по студенческой радиостанции, пока за окном стремительно темнеет. — Я так не могу. Я же вижу, что тебя что-то беспокоит.

— У тебя проблемы со зрением, видимо, — Тайлер тянется за новым поцелуем, но Джош пресекает его попытку, в ответ получая раздражённый выдох. — Любишь же ты всё портить.

— Тайлер, я серьёзно.

— Я тоже, — он снова цепляется за футболку Джоша, но тот убирает его руки, садится.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты ведёшь себя несколько отстранённо, — делится сомнениями Джош. — Как будто... ждёшь от меня подвоха.

Опущенный взгляд Тайлера говорит сам за себя.

— Это правда.

— А чего ты хотел? — Тайлер поднимается, прислоняясь к изголовью кровати. От возбуждения не остаётся и следа. — Мы вместе около месяца, и... я ещё не до конца понимаю, что чувствую.

Слова больно впиваются в кожу, хотя подсознательно Джош ожидает чего-то подобного. Не бывает так, чтобы всё и сразу, приходится довольствоваться чем-то одним. Возможно, вся эта затея и не выгорит, и время окажется потраченным впустую, но все мы люди, чтобы ошибаться.

— Что-нибудь придумаем.

Джош хочет верить в это.  
  
Пауза затягивается, превращаясь в то неловкое молчание, которого обычно всеми силами пытаются избежать. Джош смотрит на Тайлера, выстукивающего только ему известную мелодию на коленке, он выглядит расслабленно, хотя Джош чувствует, как внутри него бушует целая буря противоречий. Тогда-то Тайлер и ловит его, но вместо того, чтобы смущённо отвести взгляд, Джош изучает каждую черту, не может оторваться, но и сдержать глупую улыбку — тоже. Ситуация становится ещё более странной, Тайлеру приходится спасти положение:

— Как насчёт порубиться в Марио Карт?

Джош жмёт плечами, и Тайлер принимает это как «да».

И хотя за пределами их комнаты Тайлер не позволяет себе лишний раз взять Джоша за руку, коснуться губ в порыве радости, наедине он меняет облик, как чертова тыква из сказки про Золушку. Снимает не только одежду, но и все маски, как в их первую встречу.

Джош не рассчитывает на что-то грандиозное, возвращаясь из душа с охапкой одежды и замотавшись в полотенце, пока капли воды щекочут шею. Не особо заботясь о чистоте — всё равно с уборкой они затянули — бросает вещи прямо посередине комнаты и падает рядом с Тайлером. Тот, успевший переодеться и вытереть волосы, лежит на животе, уставившись в телефон, один наушник в ухе, другой — болтается рядом.

— Что смотришь? — интересуется Джош, кладя руку ему на спину, пытаясь рассмотреть происходящее на экране поближе.  
  
— Кино.  
  
— Понятно. А какое?

— Интересное.

Тайлер тихонько хихикает, пока Джош картинно вздыхает. Через несколько секунд телефон отправляется на тумбочку, наушники падают на пол. Тайлер не теряет времени: переворачивается, хватает Джоша за руку, притягивая ближе и вовлекая в поцелуй. Не церемонясь, раздвигает языком губы, проникая внутрь, пока опешивший Джош соображает, что да почему. Недолго. Футболка Тайлера летит к брошеной одежде, за ней — красное полотенце. Тайлер, подмятый под Джоша, тем не менее ощущает неравное преимущество, которое Джош уничтожает, сдёрнув последнюю деталь одежды со своего соседа. Теперь они на равных.

— Ты купил презервативы? — спрашивает Джош мимоходом, пока прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев к пупку.

— Конечно... — Тайлер закатывает глаза, когда Джош случайно задевает сосок. Его выгибает дугой, что не остаётся незамеченным.

— Сделай так ещё раз, — просит он, почти задыхаясь.

— Как? — Джош отстраняется — низ живота приятно покалывает. — Так?

Он касается губами соска, обводит чувствительную область и слегка дует, отчего Тайлера заметно потряхивает. То же самое проделывает и с другим соском, пока не чувствует, как в бедро что-то упирается. Тайлер извивается, закусывает нижнюю губу, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны. Ещё чуть-чуть — и кончит без рук.

— Пожалуйста...

— Что «пожалуйста»?

Джош прекрасно всё понимает — издевается, доводит до точки кипения и наблюдает за результатом. Это — его своеобразная месть за собственные терзания и самокопания.

— Трахни меня уже, — на одном дыхании выпаливает Тайлер, тянется к собственному члену, но Джош перехватывает его руку. Целует музыкальные пальцы, после чего сплетает со своими, коротко чмокает в губы и подбородок, нашаривает смазку, хранящуюся почему-то у Тайлера под подушкой. Джош не хочет знать, что она там делает и что ещё там можно найти. Пусть это останется загадкой.

Пары пальцев достаточно, чтобы заставить и так ёрзающего Тайлера заелозить ещё сильнее и послать электрический импульс от представшей перед Джошем картины по телу напрямик к члену. Мучить Тайлера — бесценно, но и о себе подумать нужно, хотя думать практически невозможно: от Тайлера кому угодно снесёт крышу.

В прошлый раз презервативы были запрятаны вместе со смазкой. Джош протискивает руку между матрасом и подушкой, морщится, когда нащупывает всё что угодно, но не резинки. Тайлер трётся о его плечо головой, уже на границе нирваны, где всё, что нужно — член Джоша в заднице. Максимальная близость.

— Джош...

— Подожди, — он приподнимается, отрывает вцепившегося в него Тайлера. — Куда ты положил резинки?

Тайлер смотрит на него сквозь туман, и если бы не пара часов, проведённых до этого вместе, Джош бы точно решил, что тот под кайфом.

— Какие резинки?

— Ты сказал, что купил, — настаивает на своём Джош, пока Тайлер проводит рукой по его груди.

— Я не был сегодня в магазине.

Приехали.

— Но ты же сказал...

— Мало ли что я сказал, — Тайлер приподнимается, хочет поцеловать, но замирает в нескольких миллиметрах от влажных губ. — Хватит уже тянуть.

До точки невозврата остаётся совсем чуть-чуть, когда Джош рывком поднимается, подскакивает к собственной тумбочке и хаотично раскидывает вещи в разные стороны, надеясь найти хотя бы одну пачку. Неудача. Он роется по карманам джинсов, но тоже безуспешно. Тайлер больше не извивается, не стонет — в его взгляде появляется осознанность и крупинка грусти.

— Ты брезгуешь?

И какая-то обида проскакивает в этой фразе, что Джоша передёргивает. Не так этот вечер должен закончиться, Тайлер — натура ранимая: сейчас обидится, замкнётся и всё — здравствуй, правая рука.

— А ты — нет? — Джош смотрит с вызовом, в руках сжимает нечто похожее на рубашку. — Я думал, это ты ещё не разобрался в чувствах, чтобы разрешать какому-то парню трахать тебя без резинки.

— Ты не какой-то.

Тайлер отводит взгляд, изучая трещины на потолке, смущённый донельзя, разве что красными пятнами не покрывается. Слова завораживают, и Джош сначала не верит услышанному, но одного вида Тайлера хватает, чтобы расставить все точки над i.

— Если я не разобрался в чувствах, это не значит, что их нет.

Тайлер переступает через себя, с трудом, сжав зубы, выдавливает то, что давно мучает, и в награду получает странную лёгкость, будто груз с души упал. Джинсы летят в сторону, в руке Джош сжимает пачку презервативов — всё-таки нашёл. Он присаживается рядом, обнимает Тайлера за плечи, позволяя тому уткнуться в шею — спрятаться от себя самого.

— Если бы я брезговал, — тихо начинает Джош, беря лицо Тайлера и заглядывая в потускневшие глаза, — я бы не сделал так, — он касается губами его лба, затем губ, — или так, — рисует дорожку губами по шее, спускается ниже, останавливаясь на небольшой впадинке. Чуть засасывает кожу, где потом появится красноватый след — напоминание. Тайлер откидывается назад, запутывается пальцами в волосах Джоша.

— Я бы держался от тебя подальше, — говорит Джош, прежде чем взять в рот головку члена. Тайлер рвано втягивает воздух, мычит, и Джош тоже не может сдержаться — кладёт руку на собственный член, проводит ладонью вверх-вниз, сжимает у основания. Заглатывает глубже, чувствует, как Тайлер дёргается, хочет толкнуться до самого конца, но Джош придерживает его за бёдра — не позволяет забрать контроль. Превращает его в беспорядочный ком чувств, оголяя нервные окончания, хотя и сам не лучше.

Отстраняется очень вовремя, не даёт кончить — слишком рано. Откуда-то из коридора начинает орать тошнотворная музыка, сотрясая стены, но им это даже на руку: можно не сдерживаться, не затыкать друг другу рты, пока кто-то стучит в стенку. Джош не мешкает — натягивает резинку, а потом и самого Тайлера. Первые несколько движений — плавные, нежные, Джош больше увлечён сменой эмоций на лице Тайлера: вот он зажмуривается, чуть приоткрывает рот, но ни звука не издаёт, а вот запрокидывает голову назад, весь потный, взмокший, ничего не соображающий. Толчки становятся сильнее, даже грубее, приходится закинуть ноги Тайлера на плечи, практически упасть на него. Тайлер хватается за его спину, проводит по плечам, каждый стон остаётся неуслышанным — Джош забирает его себе. Уже не касается губ — скорее, впивается в них. Трахает резко, что самого прошибает током, а перед глазами — перекошенное от удовольствия лицо, которое ну никак не помогает отсрочить момент неизбежного.

— В следующий раз, — всхлипывает Тайлер, — заснимем это на камеру.

— А потом «Привет, порнхаб»?

Тайлер стискивает свой член, стараясь двигать рукой в такт толчкам, что получается не слишком успешно: рука периодически соскальзывает, толком-то и сжать кулак не получается — руки ватные, как после сна. Вот и мучается, скулит и всё равно подаётся навстречу Джошу, который буквально втрахивает в него свою любовь.

Джош готов поспорить, что в его голове взрываются звёзды (те самые, которые мертвы). Он особенно сильно входит в Тайлера, стонет в унисон с ним, когда кончает внутрь него (на деле — всего лишь в презерватив), и валится рядом. Пара движений — и Тайлер бессвязно выстанывает имя Джоша, забрызгивая спермой свой живот.

Хаотичные вдохи и выдохи наполняют комнату, а голову — вакуум, сквозь который пробиваются незамысловатые биты. Джоша неумолимо клонит в сон, даже дойти до своей кровати кажется чем-то невероятным, из области фантастики. Тайлер же выглядит весьма бодро по сравнению с ним, по крайней мере, глаза сонно не закатываются.

— Затраханно выглядишь, — Тайлер переворачивается набок, рассматривая довольное лицо Джоша.

— Кто бы говорил.

Джош хочет обнять его, притянуть ближе и уже закончить вечер, но Тайлер отталкивает его руку, опускает взгляд вниз и проводит пальцами по животу, пачкая их в сперме.

— Придётся снова принимать душ.

Такой расклад не устраивает ни одного из них, однако Тайлер порывается встать. Рефлексы Джоша срабатывают молниеносно: перехватить поперёк груди, уложить на лопатки, провести ладонью по загорелому животу с белесой жидкостью, пытаясь стереть, но в итоге только растирая её. Салфетки под рукой не оказывается, и Джош использует кончик одеяла.

— Фу-у-у-у, — только и может выдать Тайлер.

— И кто ещё тут брезгливый? — последнее, что говорит Джош, прежде чем отключиться и утянуть Тайлера с собой.

~ * ~

Всё случается само собой.

Пока Тайлер отсиживается на парах, Джош берёт скейт и решает немного расслабиться, отвлечься от постоянной зубрёжки. Полупустая парковка находится недалеко от их общежития, окружённая другими корпусами, — идеальное место, где обычно Джош и проводит время, оттачивая навыки.

Только ветер мешает: срывает капюшон и лохматит волосы, ведёт себя как вздумается. Прямо как Тайлер. Тот не заставляет себя долго ждать — появляется из-за угла, плетётся еле-еле в сторону кафетерия. Замечает Джоша — единственного живого человека на парковке (угашенных ребят у красного Форда он в счёт не берёт — слишком отрешённо те выглядят) и буквально выжигает в нём дыру. Джош краем глаза замечает его, машет Тайлеру, и, прежде чем тот успевает уйти, разгоняется и взмывает в воздух — через секунду приземляется, только вот мир вокруг оказывается не таким простым. Крутится, звенит, и Джош пытается — действительно пытается — ухватиться за несуществующие перила, да только поздно. Испуганные глаза Тайлера остаются неподвижными среди плывущего асфальта, когда Джош корчится на земле, пытаясь дотронуться до неестественно вывернутого плеча.

— Боже мой, Джош, твоя рука... — Тайлер переводит ошарашенный взгляд с опухшей руки на скованное гримасой боли лицо Джоша. Тот лежит на боку, с плотно закрытыми глазами, считая вдохи и выдохи, чтобы отвлечься от вшитых в его плечо игл. Боль не уходит, но стихает, и Джош не издаёт ни звука, как настоящий мужчина. Однако от помощи не отказывается: позволяет Тайлеру поднять его, а дальше справляется сам.

— Тебе надо в больницу.

Джош и не протестует. Скейт отправляется вместе с ними, потому что Джош не может бросить его, даже после такого предательства.

Тайлер фиксирует его руку своей толстовкой, поддерживает за локоть, периодически посматривая на Джоша, думая, что остаётся незамеченным, но как бы не так. Джош не головой ударился и ещё что-то соображает. Замечает. Замечает волнение вперемешку с испугом в глазах, трепет, идущий изнутри Тайлера, подавляемый, но всё равно оказывающийся на поверхности; то, как неохотно Тайлер отпускает его в приёмном покое, когда заполняет бумаги и передаёт медсестре. И виной всему — Джош.

И хотя всё оказывается не так трагично, переживания никуда не уходят. Тайлер ждёт его в коридоре, устроившись в кресле — мягком, обитом голубой тканью, что падай и ни о чём не думай. Не получается. Тайлер кусает ногти, иногда одёргивая себя, тут же зажимая руки между коленками. Он подскакивает, когда видит широко улыбающегося Джоша с забинтованной рукой.

— Я буду жить, — жизнерадостно сообщает он. — Всего лишь вывих.

Тайлер выдыхает, заметно расслабляется, молчит, но говорить и не нужно — Джош всё прекрасно видит и понимает. Слова оказываются мешающимся камушком под ногами, о который не раз спотыкаешься и почти падаешь, только потом пинаешь и продолжаешь путь. Все внутренние монологи можно свести к нулю и обесценить: Джошу пришлось вывихнуть плечевой сустав, чтобы помочь Тайлеру наконец прийти к некоему согласию с собой.

И это стоило того.

~ * ~

— А я ведь на барабанах играю, — признается Джош субботним вечером, развалившись на кровати и лениво наблюдая за Тайлером, с остервенением вцепившимся в свой нинтендо. Тот реагирует моментально, на секунду отвлекаясь, но игру на паузу не ставит. — Вернее, играл, теперь не знаю, наверное, придётся заново учиться.

— Ты не шутишь?

— С вывихом сложновато шутить.

— И насколько ты хорош? — Тайлер отбрасывает приставку, полностью переключаясь на Джоша. С кровати не встаёт — только удобнее устраивается, подкладывает руку под голову и не сводит с Джоша глаз, в которых плещется давно забытая детская мечта. — По шкале от одного до десяти.

— Ну... — Джош прищуривается, будто решает сложнейшую задачу. — Думаю, с целыми руками на семёрочку. А что?

— Мы просто обязаны сколотить группу! Из двух человек.

Тайлер загорается — и не сгорает. Впервые.

— Я всегда мечтал играть в группе! У меня даже есть несколько записанных песен, только исполнять — не с кем.

— Это можно исправить, — здоровая рука непроизвольно ложится на повязку, почёсывая её. Джошу предстоит длительный курс реабилитации, прежде чем он сможет поразить Тайлера своим мастерством.

— А пока у тебя вывихнута рука, мне придётся тебя выгнать. Так что прости, Джишва, — Тайлер старается говорить как можно серьёзней, пародируя тон недовольного менеджера, — но нам придётся распрощаться.

— Ты только что собрал и развалил группу меньше, чем за пять минут. Кажется, это новый рекорд.

Тайлер прыскает со смеху, и для Джоша это лучшая музыка. Незаписанные песни, живущие одну секунду, но въедающиеся в память навсегда. Сводящие с ума повторяющимися мотивами, которые не исчезнут пока снова не услышишь их. Пока рядом снова не окажется Тайлер.

Настоящий. Как сейчас.

~ * ~

Нельзя стать навсегда счастливым: счастье — сиюминутное состояние, временный результат действия гормонов. Даже если и так, организм Джоша окончательно отравлен, и это не предел — дозы растут, а антидота нет. Умереть в двадцать не входит в список желаний, но как говорится, «живи быстро, умри молодым». С Тайлером и получается, что только «быстро», но Джош не против.

О долгожданной победе первым узнает Марк, да и то как-то случайно. Джош хочет ему рассказать, но не находит нужного момента — вместо этого момент сам находит его: появляется вполне предсказуемо и, не стесняясь Марка, игриво целует Джоша, попутно вытирая мокрые руки о его толстовку, и удаляется, напоследок подмигнув ему. Марк (Джош благодарен ему) только открывает рот от удивления, сдерживается от комментариев, пока Тайлер полностью не исчезает за углом.

— Так вы?.. — он чешет затылок, полностью ошеломлённый.

— Ага, — Джош поправляет сползшую толстовку, с непривычки пытается дёрнуть левой рукой, но не может — та плотно зафиксирована. — Хотел тебе сказать, но похоже, меня опередили.

Тайлер не стесняется, хвостиком вьётся за Джошем, постепенно прикипая к нему. Незаметно, как-то слишком естественно, будто так и должно быть. Будто так и было всегда. Тайлер светится ярче Солнца, заставляет саму Вселенную крутиться вокруг него, не то что планеты, а Джош ещё и удостоен чести коснуться его и не сгореть. Коснуться до того, как его отбросит на несколько миллиардов световых лет назад.

Однако сияет Тайлер недолго. Джош же — задыхается в открытом космосе, разбив свой скафандр.

Та девчонка появляется слишком неожиданно. Резко и без разрешения, как взрыв сверхновой. Джош возвращается с лекции, в кармане брюк припрятана пачка с резинками — надежды на прекрасный вечер, — когда его прижимают к стенке.

— Помнишь меня?

— Смутно, — такие наглые в окружении Джоша определенно не водятся. Девушка не успокаивается:

— Вечеринка у Сандерса. Когда я вернулась, ты ушёл. А мы хотели познакомиться поближе.

Насколько Джош помнит, тогда он точно ни с кем «знакомиться поближе» не хотел, за исключением Тайлера. Он окидывает её недоуменным взглядом, морщится, когда та случайно сжимает его больную руку, а потом воспоминания одно за одним всплывают в памяти, задом наперёд. Вот обдолбанный Тайлер лезет к нему с благодарностями в своём духе, вот драгдилер, уносящий ноги от разозлённого Джоша, а вот и та блондиночка, кокетливо улыбающаяся и строящая глазки. Джош действительно с ней пересекался, угостил блевотным напитком и поддерживал какой-никакой разговор. Но ни о каком продолжении вечера наедине не шло и речи, по крайней мере, в его понимании. Девушка же решила всё иначе.  
  
— Это ошибка. Отпусти меня, — он дёргается, но вырваться не может — девушка пользуется его положением, удерживая за левое плечо, которое вновь неприятно покалывает.

— Ты не представляешь, как сложно было тебя найти, я...

— Да я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут! — срывается Джош. Не хочет кричать, но по-другому никак. Вся ситуация походит на плохой ситком с дрянными актёрами, не хватает разве что смеха за кадром, раздающимся невпопад.

— Это не проблема! Я знаю, что тебя зовут Джош, ты учишься на втором курсе, есть брат и две сестры... — она продолжает, выливает ещё больше информации, заставляя глаза Джоша превратиться в два блюдца. Остаётся дождаться, когда она достанет ножик и срежет у него прядь или вытворит что похуже, Джош не знает, что может быть хуже. Ошибается.

Блондиночка не промах, хоть и выглядит безобидно, коготками может и кожу с мышцами рассечь. Сочувствия — ни грамма, потому так крепко и стискивает левое плечо, хоть и видит тугую повязку, понимает, что держит ситуацию в своих руках, в прямом смысле этого слова.

Вишенкой на торте становится смазанный поцелуй, слишком мокрый и слащавый, что тянет блевать. Джош не успевает ничего сделать: ему остаётся только широко раскрыть глаза и плотно сомкнуть губы. Такая наглость действует отрезвляюще, как холодный душ; будит чистую ярость, а та, в свою очередь, затмевает всё. Джош отталкивает девчонку, не обращая внимания на вспыхнувшую боль, хватает упавший рюкзак и уже хочет бежать, когда сталкивается с разочарованными глазами Тайлера, который вырвал всё из контекста и теперь стоит, смотрит, не ждёт объяснений, потому что уже сделал выводы. Срывается так же быстро, как лист поздней осенью с дерева.

— Тайлер! Подожди!

Джош хочет кричать банальное «Ты всё не так понял», но знает — не сработает. Ни с кем не срабатывает, а уж с Тайлером — тем более. Он мчится за ним, перехватывает у самого входа в общежитие, привлекая внимание зевак. Хватает за руку, но Тайлер вырывается.

— Не трогай меня! — выплёвывает он, пытается одним взглядом уничтожить Джоша.

— Тайлер, послушай...

— Это не то, что ты думаешь! — продолжает за него Тайлер.

Все оправдания выглядят слишком жалкими, неправдоподобными, но молчать нельзя. А Джош и правда не знает, что сказать, вот и получаются «послушай» да «подожди».

— Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя. Я бы никогда не сделал тебе больно.

Тайлер лишь фыркает, отстранённо смотрит вдаль, сквозь небольшую толпу студентов, дождавшихся и хлеба, и зрелищ, а потом что-то проскакивает в его глазах (ломается внутри), не без труда он поднимает взгляд, и с горечью, будто раскусил таблетку, почти шепчет:

— А я ведь верил тебе...

Удаляется. С места, из жизни Джоша. Студенты расходятся, обмениваясь впечатлениями, которые станут несущественными уже через несколько часов, как та девчонка на дискотеке.

Когда Джош вечером открывает дверь, Тайлера нет. Ночевать он тоже не приходит.


	3. Амбивалентность

Всё начинается сначала. С поломанной системы — восстановленной, но всё же дающей сбои (всегда фатальные). Тайлер игнорирует Джоша, изворачивается так, что почти не пересекается с ним.

Это конец (хотя Джош ещё надеется всё исправить, объяснить, когда Тайлер немного успокоится, если это вообще возможно).

Джош засыпает либо в одиночестве, либо, как и раньше, таращась на голую спину Тайлера, кажущуюся теперь стеклянной, весь Тайлер кажется стеклянным.

Ой.

Джош разбил его.

Но презрения, когда-то витавшего в воздухе, сейчас нет. Джош иногда перехватывает взгляды, полные разочарования, печали и чего-то ещё, что нельзя идентифицировать. Злости и ненависти там меньше всего (практически нет).

Вопреки всем ожиданиям, Тайлер не таскает случайных парней или девчонок на одну ночь. Только накуривается до потери сознания, забивает, кажется, на всё и всех, больше не светится — постепенно угасает, как косяк, что он курит.

Джошу больно на него смотреть. Ещё больнее оттого, что он ничего не может сделать. Что всё это — в какой-то степени его вина.

И тем не менее жизнь не останавливается. Джош старается занять себя учёбой, в то время как Тайлер тоже чем-то занят, пропадает где-то, но вряд ли на занятиях. Неумолимо идёт ко дну, пока Джош остаётся на поверхности. Тайлер — не Солнце: когда умирает, за собой никого не тянет. Слишком гордый и совсем не мстительный. Страдает — так в одиночестве.

В этом вся проблема.

Потрёпанный конверт сам находит Джоша, — падает с кровати Тайлера прямо под ноги. Джош не пересекает границы дозволенного, не лезет в личную жизнь, хоть и очень хочется, однако несколько фотографий всё же выскальзывают, где-то хлопают дверцы, гремят кости — вываливается скелет из шкафа. Джош может только недоумённо разглядывать глянцевые снимки. На них — Тайлер. Полуголый, в разных позах и явно под чем-то, смотрит мимо камеры и, кажется, совершенно не понимает, что происходит. Джош тоже не понимает. Пока не находит внутри записку:

«Если не хочешь, чтобы эти фотки оказались расклеенными по всему универу и все узнали, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время, советую тебе не ломаться.  
Сам знаешь кто».

Живот неприятно скручивает, рёбра ломаются и протыкают лёгкие. Бумага обжигает пальцы, пока Джош перечитывает одно предложение несколько раз, чтобы осознать: лист в руках и корявые буквы на нём — не пранк, а вполне реальная угроза.

О, Тайлер.

Джош неосознанно сжимает записку, как сжимал бы горло того ублюдка, когда Тайлер появляется на пороге. Замирает, не уходит. А потом замечает фотографии, ковром застилающие пол, застывший ужас в глазах Джоша и скомканную бумажку в его руках.

— Откуда это у тебя? — спрятать тревогу за маской безразличия не удаётся. Тайлер практически падает на пол, суетливо собирает разбросанные фото, и Джош замечает, как дрожат его руки, хотя за долгое время он впервые не обдолбан.

— Тот же самый вопрос тебе.

Записку Джош не отдаёт — только сильнее сжимает, как единственную улику; отходит в сторону, пока Тайлер собирает неожиданно выпавший скелет из шкафа по косточкам.

— Тоже будешь меня шантажировать?

Голос Тайлера режет по венам, выводя из прострации и возвращая в убогую реальность. Не убивает — даже крови нет, хотя из Тайлера она течёт рекой.

— Зачем?

Они оба молчат, оттягивают момент неизбежного — своеобразная игра в прятки, где оба прячутся, пока Джош не решает выйти из укрытия.

— И что собираешься делать?

— А тебе какое дело? — вырывается само собой, Джош другого и не ждёт. Он понимает Тайлера, но всё равно не может долго сдерживать рвущийся наружу гнев.

— Тай, это — не шутка, — он тыкает запиской в лицо Тайлеру. — С этим нужно что-то делать, один ты не справишься.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — он встаёт, отряхивает руки, но не стремится уйти, напротив — колеблется, мнётся, пока гордость подавляет все сигналы SOS.

— А как ты будешь выкручиваться? — прыскает Джош. — Пойдёшь и переспишь с этим уродом?

Тишина и отстранённый взгляд становятся ответом, который, может, и правильный, но только для одного человека. Тайлер не такой — Джош знает. Даже не сомневается. Просто он оступился, просто упал и больше не может встать, потому что сломаны все кости.

— Ты же не собираешься с ним спать?..

— Не знаю! Не знаю я! — срывается, почти кричит, пока глаза застилает дымка отчаяния. Тайлер будто уменьшается в размерах, выглядит таким уязвимым, с демонами, лезущими наружу, разрывающими плоть. Один.

(Нет).

— Тайлер...

Первое касание — осторожное. Джош берёт его за предплечье и, не почувствовав сопротивления, кладёт руку на плечо, стискивает, притягивает к себе, морщась от лёгкого покалывания в плече.

— Оставь меня, — гордость даёт о себе знать, однако Тайлер не отталкивает Джоша. Принимает.

То, что так нужно.

— Я не осуждаю тебя. Я просто хочу помочь. Пожалуйста, Тайлер, — шепчет. Боится разрушить зарождающееся доверие.

Награда не заставляет себя долго ждать. Тайлера, измученного собственными переживаниями, которые он старался погасить очередным косячком, уговаривать не приходится.

— Он мой дилер, — выдыхает он. — Ты ему ещё тогда на вечеринке хорошенько наподдал, когда он накачал меня.

— Знаешь, где он живёт?

— Да... — Тайлер еле сдерживается, чтобы не уткнуться Джошу в шею. — Комната 416.

Отстраниться всё же приходится. Тайлер, смущённый своей минутной слабостью, отворачивается, Джош же больше не ждёт ни секунды — устремляется прямиком к 416, на ходу разрабатывая план действий. Вламываться с кулаками — не самая лучшая идея, учитывая его нынешнее состояние, как и с порога бросаться обвинениями, поэтому Джош решает просто разведать обстановку. Уже перед дверью вспоминает, что не спросил имени. Однако оно ему и не требуется.

Дверь в 416 приоткрыта. Джош хочет постучать, но в последний момент останавливает себя — что он скажет? «Привет, это ты тот уёбок, шантажирующий моего бывшего парня?»

Пока слова хаотично прыгают с места на место, выстраиваясь в более-менее подходящее предложение, из-за двери раздаётся хриплый голос:

— Заходи! Я тебя вижу.

«Чёрт», — думает Джош, прежде чем ступить вперёд. Теперь остаётся только импровизировать.

Никаких оживших монстров Джош не встречает. Комната как комната, похожа на его собственную, только более захламлённую. Словно в ней живут сразу два Айзека: полупустые бутылки вместо статуэток, грязная одежда имитирует ковёр; пакетики с чем-то белым лежат прямо на тумбочке — никто не пытался их спрятать. Джош слишком увлечён рассматриванием бардака, поэтому теряется, когда о него ударяется вопрос:

— Первый раз?

— Что?

Тогда он обращает внимание на главную причину его присутствия здесь — развалившегося на кровати парня, не худого и не толстого — обычного, с растрёпанными волосами, в немыслимых шортах и без майки. Несмотря на тлеющую самокрутку в руках (главным правилом дилера он, видимо, пренебрегает), взгляд у него осмысленный, надменный.

— Не припоминаю тебя, — он медленно затягивается, не сводя глаз с Джоша, выдыхает дым ровными кольцами, которые тут же рассеиваются.

— Ага. Один чувак сказал, что ты толкаешь дурь, и вот я здесь... — на ходу придумывает Джош, надеясь, что его слова хотя бы похожи на правду.

Парень выгибает бровь. Затем ухмыляется.

— И кто это был? Не Тайлер?

— Без понятия, — врёт Джош, стараясь вести себя непринуждённо. — Слушай, мне бы травки, чувак. Рука адски болит.

Парень делает ещё одну затяжку, после чего тушит косяк о спинку кровати и бросает окурок в переполненную пепельницу. Довольно улыбается, словно встретил старого друга, встаёт и подходит к шкафу, явно с трудом впихнутому между кроватью и стеной. Даже дверца не до конца открывается. Джош аккуратно переступает разбросанные вещи, находит более-менее расчищенное местечко около кровати. Взгляд непроизвольно падает на прикроватный столик, на хаос, среди которого удаётся выцепить кое-что очень важное. Кое-что, заставляющее кровь быстрее течь по венам.

Те самые фотографии.

Джош задерживает на них взгляд, пока парень копается в шкафу, шелестя пакетами. Попутно бросает:

— Понимаю тебя... Я однажды сам повредил руку, первые несколько дней думал, что сдохну. Тогда бы всё отдал хотя бы за одну затяжку.

Но Джош не слышит — пялится на мятые картинки. Кровь закипает, лицо обдаёт жаром (то ли от гнева, то ли от духоты). Его прикованный к одному месту взгляд замечает и дилер. Ухмыляется, хватает несколько фотографий, с каким-то садистским чувством рассматривает каждую из них.

— Нравится?

Джош вонзает ногти в ладошку. Не сейчас, только не сейчас.

— Мне так очень. Хороший мальчик. Был бы ещё послушным...

Фотографии летят обратно на тумбу, а пакет с травой — Джошу в руки. Раздаётся шелест зелёных купюр.

— Заходи, если что-то ещё понадобится. У меня всегда всё есть.

К самым умным и сообразительным парень точно не относится. Хранить всю наркоту в своей же комнате — верх безрассудства. Одной проверки будет достаточно, чтобы нарваться на отчисление и не только.

Об этом Джош и думает по пути к себе в комнату, сжимая в кармане пакетик с иллюзорным счастьем. Всего лишь продуктом его импровизации, который он спустит в унитаз, после чего перевернёт уголок Тайлера, игнорируя его крики и жалкие угрозы, и отправит всю дурь туда же. Хоть это и будет проблемно с повязкой на одной руке, он как-нибудь справится.

На глаза попадается агитационный плакат, коих развешано великое множество по кампусу. «Скажи нет наркотикам!» и ниже телефон горячей линии.

Судьба или простое совпадение? Джош не задумывается над этим — машинально набирает несложную комбинацию.

~ * ~

Следующие несколько дней проходят как в тумане. Джош только замечает суетящихся студентов, судорожно избавляющихся от своих заначек; комната 416 опечатана, а его жилец, судя по распространяющимся слухам, время проводит наедине с полицейскими. И вряд ли вскоре вернётся.

Все стоят на ушах какое-то время, все, но не Джош, который впервые за долгое время чувствует душевное спокойствие. Тайлер ходит молчаливый, больше не накуривается — просто замыкается в себе. Джош не трогает его: незаметно следит за ним, присматривает, чтобы Тайлер больше не натворил глупостей. Однако в этот раз остаться незамеченным Джошу не удаётся. Они почти сталкиваются в коридоре — замирают в метре друг от друга. Глаза Тайлера не горят презрением как в самом начале их так называемых отношений, напротив — он смотрит с толикой благодарности, всё остальное заслоняет неуверенность. Джош видит, как мнётся Тайлер, будто хочет что-то сказать, что-то сделать, но не может. И уйти не решается.

— Тайлер...

Он всё же отводит взгляд и сбегает, шлейф из неловкости тянется за ним.

Тайлер игнорирует Джоша, но совсем по-иному, по другим причинам, корень которых зарыт в голове. Даже тараканы не решаются его перегрызть.

Джош по-прежнему засыпает, залипая на спину Тайлера. Только тот не спит — больше не может: ворочается под пристальным взглядом, а утром уходит первым, ничего не говорит. Снова возводит стены — корявые, осыпающиеся от малейшего дуновения ветра.

А ветер дует сильно.

Так, что однажды всё же усыпляет Тайлера, чтобы разбудить головной болью и першением в горле. Температура достаётся в подарок.

Несмотря на паршивое самочувствие — Тайлер привык себя так чувствовать — он отправляется на пары, но до конца не дотягивает — уже в обед лежит, закутавшись в одеяло, и шмыгает носом, пытаясь унять дрожь, пока не проваливается в дрему. Джош появляется не раньше и не позже — как обычно. Вешает куртку, взглядом цепляется за дрыхнущего Тайлера и тяжело вздыхает. Жить бок о бок с человеком, к которому испытываешь целую гамму эмоций, — то ещё испытание; видеть его метания и рвущихся наружу демонов, не в силах что-либо сделать, уж и подавно. Спасение утопающих дело рук самих утопающих, а спасательный круг Джоша только тянет Тайлера на дно. Вот и остаётся, что только смотреть.

Надрывный кашель прерывает поток мыслей.

— Эй, всё в порядке? — Тайлер перекатывается на другой бок, выныривая из-под одеяла, перед глазами мелькает обеспокоенное лицо Джоша. Холодная ладонь на секунду приносит облегчение. — У тебя температура.

Тайлер должен прервать этот контакт, должен отстраниться, быть сильным и доказать (непонятно кому), что ему никто не нужен, но вместо этого только сильнее прижимается лбом к руке Джоша.

— Подожди, у меня где-то были таблетки.

Лекарства творят чудеса — Тайлера неумолимо клонит в сон. Наконец-то. Но он упорно не смыкает век, следя, как Джош суетится, упаковывая тёплые вещи: через несколько дней — Рождество. Бо́льшая часть студентов уедет к своим семьям, и только Тайлер останется один. И Джош уедет. А Тайлер — нет.

Возможно, дело всего лишь в болезни — последнем ударе по и так расшатанной нервной системе, — а не в подавляемых чувствах и отрицании. Тайлер слишком устал, чтобы держать себя настоящего взаперти, и ему очень (очень-очень) стыдно, когда слова слетают с его губ, как мольба о помощи.

— И когда ты уезжаешь?

Джош, явно не ожидавший такого вопроса (любого вопроса от Тайлера), поворачивается к нему вполоборота, держа в руке мягкий красный свитер.

— Числа двадцать третьего. А ты?

Тайлер скашивает взгляд, смотрит на полный чемодан вещей у ног Джоша.

— Я остаюсь здесь.

— Почему? Не хочешь увидеть родителей перед новым семестром?

Тайлер не отвечает. На секунду сталкивается с озадаченным взглядом Джоша, действующим не хуже сыворотки правды, поэтому и спешит перевернуться на спину, прервать этот зрительный контакт. Но Джош не отстаёт, присаживается на край кровати — липнет как жвачка, особенно со своим этим взглядом, и заботливыми руками, и бесконечной тревогой с желанием защищать.

Чёртов Джош Дан.

— А какой в этом смысл?

Тайлер разваливается по кусочкам. Постепенно, с каждым откровением, что жило внутри многие годы.

— Отец не разговаривает со мной с тех пор, как узнал, что я и «по мальчикам» тоже. Могу представить, как пройдёт наш семейный ужин...

Джош не успокаивает, не говорит, что всё наладится, что всё будет хорошо, — даёт Тайлеру выговориться.

— Скорее всего, отец даже за стол не сядет, мама обязательно расстроится и будет переживать. И всё из-за меня. Будет лучше, если я никуда не поеду.

— Ты можешь поехать со мной.

Слова слетают с губ неосознанно. Тайлер замирает, практически не дышит, словно получил удар под дых. Ведёт борьбу внутри себя, но стремительно проигрывает.

— Не надо, Джош...

— Почему не надо? — Джош удобнее усаживается, опирается здоровой рукой о матрас. — Тайлер, ты действительно мне дорог, и я больше не могу смотреть, как ты медленно убиваешь себя.  
  
— Поэтому убьёшь меня ты?

Тайлер переводит взгляд на Джоша, смотрит ему в глаза с такой горечью, что чувствуется даже на корне языка. — Между нами всё кончено. Ты мне безразличен.

— Да кого ты обманываешь? Я же вижу, с какой тоской ты смотришь на меня, думая, что я не замечаю, как усердно избегаешь, потому что боишься, — Джош вздыхает, — боишься себя самого.

Джош придвигается ближе, почти нависает над Тайлером, который уже не сопротивляется, прибитый правдой, вытащенной из тёмных уголков его сознания.

— Поверь мне. Я никогда не изменял тебе и не изменил бы. Это всё... ужасное стечение обстоятельств. Не более.

Тайлер хочет верить. И он верит. Возможно, не будь его разум так истощён и затуманен болезнью, Тайлер бы и отверг Джоша, ушёл с гордо поднятой головой подобно королю. Только вот корона износилась, а мантию съела моль, да и королевство сдуло как песочный замок. Нет у него ничего больше. Ничего, кроме абстрактных обещаний, в которые хочется верить.

Прежде чем Тайлер успевает что-либо сказать, Джош, не спрашивая разрешения, целует его в лоб, не торопясь отстраниться. Тайлер закрывает глаза, рвано выдыхает, чувствует, как его руку сжимает чужая рука, переплетает пальцы и сжимает крепко-крепко. Последняя возведённая стена рушится, и, когда Джош отстраняется, Тайлер сам притягивает его, целуя теперь в губы. Джош же поглаживает его по щеке, мягко касается губ, затем — углубляет поцелуй. Тайлер наслаждается, плавится от чужого тепла, но затем что-то стреляет в его голове, и он слабо упирается руками в грудь Джоша, чуть отталкивая его.

— Ты заразишься.

Для Джоша это ничего не значит. Он снова притягивает Тайлера, устраиваясь рядом.

Их отношения — запутанней проводов. Тех, что сложены аккуратно в кармане, но каким-то образом сплетающихся вновь и вновь.


End file.
